Projection and other large screen televisions (PTVs), including monochrome cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), digital light processing (DLP) and liquid crystal display (LCD) technology based PTVS, are a popular alternative to shadow mask CRT television sets, as they provide relatively large viewable screens that cannot be efficiently produced using conventional shadow mask CRTs. PTVs typically include an enclosure housing an optical unit and electronic components for receiving and projecting an image onto a screen assembly mounted on the front of the enclosure.
The screen of the PTV is typically a high-quality optical system that is carefully designed to deliver sharp, bright images with even illumination. PTV manufacturers often affix protective shields or screens formed from a hard clear or tinted plastic, acrylic or the like to the PTV to protect the projection screen from physical damage. Due to the generally large size of the screens and shields, and the mechanical means by which the screens and shields are typically attached to the PTV, installing such screens and shields in the factory and/or removing and re-installing the shields in the field at a customer's home tends to be quite difficult and cumbersome.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means that facilitates easy installation such screens and shields, and removal of a such shields.